The Sun and The Moon
by Sanji's Lover
Summary: (Updated!) DR DXR, Rated: PG (Rating will go up eventually) A couple longs for a child and they ask the moon witch for help. Thier daughter Relena must be returened to the witch before the sunsets on her 18th birthday.


The Sun and the Moon  
  
Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
Part one of ?  
  
By: Sanji's Lover   
  
Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing Characters are property of Sunrise, Bandai Visuals, Sotsu Agency, and Asahi TV. This is written for entertainment purposes only. I am NOT being paid for this and if anyone is making money off this, it's not me. I am but a poor college student  
  
Parings: Dorothy + Relena   
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, eventual: Shoujo-ai/Yuri (ie: girl on girl),  
  
***  
  
Once Upon a time there was an older couple who   
  
wanted desperately to have a child. They heard of a   
  
powerful witch who lived in the forest, so one night they   
  
left their humble home and slipped out of the forest to the   
  
foot of the mountain where the witch was said to live. As   
  
the couple reached the mountain the saw a beautiful ivory   
  
tower that gleamed in the moonlight. The husband and wife   
  
were taken aback by the buildings beauty, but they were   
  
resolved to ask the witch.   
  
The Woman poised her hand to knock upon the door,   
  
however it swung open on its own accord and before the   
  
couple was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen Her   
  
skin was as pale as the moon and her eyes were as clear and   
  
blue as a forest's stream. The witch's long pale blond hair   
  
reached her knees. The most striking feature was her   
  
eyebrows which were a downy gray and split into two. Her   
  
un-earthly beauty left the couple awestruck.   
  
The witch raised her forked brow gracefully a calculating   
  
look in her light-blue eyes.   
  
"yes?" she said, her voice was cold but not cruel, "I have   
  
been expecting you to come. I know what it is you desire, a   
  
child of your own."   
  
The woman bowed her head, "yes my Lady that is why   
  
my husband and I have come, Please my Lord grant our wish   
  
with your great power."  
  
"You have great courage to ask me, a witch whose name you   
  
do not know to grant your wish."   
  
The women and her husband kept their heads bent low; the   
  
witch smiled not a smile of sweetness or poison but a smile   
  
of interest.   
  
"I shall grant you your wish, a child awaits you back at   
  
your home a child's eyes that are the color of the sky and   
  
whose hair is the color of the golden sun."   
  
"My Lady! We thank you from the bottoms of our hearts!"   
  
exclaimed the man.   
  
"There is however a condition," The witch said, "Your   
  
daughter, Relena, must come to this tower before the sun   
  
sets on her 18th birthday, You would do well to remember   
  
this, and my name, Dorothy." Dorothy smiled as she and her   
  
tower faded as the sun rose, and before the couple could   
  
protest the condition.  
  
The couple made haste back to their home, hope welling in   
  
their chests that the witch Dorothy had truly fulfilled   
  
their deepest wish.   
  
They were not disappointed. When they returned the sun was   
  
just as the sun had fully risen from its nightly sleep. In   
  
a cradle made of gleaming golden wood was a baby of un-   
  
earthly beauty sleeping soundly in a shaft of golden   
  
sunlight.   
  
The Couple was overjoyed with their baby daughter Relena.   
  
Soon the years passed and the couple began to   
  
forget the condition, they soon forgot Relena was not to   
  
stay with them forever.   
  
***  
  
Fifteen years passed like a dream for the couple and thier beutiful daughter Relena. Her hair sparkled like the sun and her eyes were the perfect blue of the summer sky. She was quite popular with the boys and girls of the small village. However, Relena was not interested in them, she felt traped and restricted in the small village. She read and studied of the "outside world", the world out side of the village. She would offten go of on an adventure in the woods after school and read under the trees with soft sunlight filtering down on her.   
  
One perticular day only a week from her sixteenth birthday Relena slipped out of school with a new book hopping not to be noticed by anyone as she made her way to her favorite glen in the wood. When she reached the glen she settled down under a large beech treen and begauin to read. I was a book about world politics some thing that greatly facinated the young girl. As the day wore on and dusk approched Relena kept hr nose in her book untill she heard a soft cool yet sweet voice.   
  
"Relena~sama, what are you doing out so late?" asked the voice.  
  
Relena lifted her head she had never herd this voice before yet this person knew her?   
  
When Relena Saw this women in the pale dying sun light she was so pale she looked like a ghost. The woman looked scarcly older then she.   
  
"Who are you miss, I'm sorry but I do not recognize you."  
  
"Its quite all right, of course you don't remember me, thats how the spell was ment to work. I am Dorothy. I am pleased to see you again Relena~sama."   
  
"Spell?" Relena was thougholy confused.   
  
Dorothy smiled, a smile that ensnared Relena, What was she to do? It was getting late her parents would worry. Yet Relena didn't want to go, she didn't understand why she didn't want to leave though. I slight breeze filtered through the clearing and ruffled Relena's golden hair and causing the young girl to shiver unexpectedly in her pale pink sundress.   
  
"Relena~sama it is late and a long way from home, please come with me and warm your self by my fire, my home is very close. Do not worry I won't alow any harm to come to you."  
  
Relena was hesitant at accepting the offer, this women was very unusual, but she didn't have a bad feeling about her, but wouldn't her parents be worried? Then again..  
  
"Yes that would be very nice of you Miss Dorothy, if I wouldn't be imposing upon you."  
  
"Please call me Dorothy, It would be no incovenionce at all, but a pleasure to have your company.   
  
***  
  
Good? Bad? Craptastic? Do you want me to continue or stop? Any advice? Feedback is much appreciated. Please reply! 


End file.
